grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Scaper
https://i1.sndcdn.com/artworks-000214641631-4xlnez-t500x500.jpg Lance Scaper (real name Dominic Zavi) is an American professional wrestler who wrestles for GTS Wrestling and other promotion. HEEL During his time in GTS, he won numerous Hardcore Championships and currently holds the record for most reigns with the title, at 19 reigns. He also the first person to win the Food in the Fridge, Easter Egg Hunt and Christmas Chaos simultaneously at the same year. History Lance Scaper started out as a heel. He eventually turned face and joined D-Generation Fat. Throughout his matches, Grim and the others would comment on his resemblance to WWE Wrestler, Enzo Amore (Who, ironically, like Lance and multiple other GTS Wrestlers, is from New Jersey), which Lance would joke about by acting like Enzo Amore by performing his signature shuffle dance and saying several of Enzo's catchphrases. Lance was the first person ever to pin Burger King Hippo, which made him the Number #1 Contender for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. Lance's closest friend in DF appears to be The Whompis, as the two have formed a tag team together known as The Whacky-Womp Express. The two first teamed up to compete for the GTS Tag Titles, but lost the match, afterwards, Whompis pinned Lance with the Mandible Claw to win the Hardcore Title from Scaper, only for Lance to win it back a few minutes later. The two have since reunited as a tag team. Lance is the only 11 time GTS Hardcore Champion, a championship that Lance holds very dearly and is always trying to make sure he keeps. Lance first won the Hardcore Title from Crooked Hillary, but lost it soon after to Jay Dempsey. Lance won back the title from Jay, but soon lost it again to Grim. Lance won his third Hardcore title from Joe Wolf, this time, holding the championship for 13 days, before losing it to Whompis, Lance soon won back the title a few minutes later from the newly debuted Fake Manabo, but Lance lost the title 9 days later in the Christmas Chaos match to Joe Wolf, immediately after the match ended, Lance pinned the new Hardcore Champion Tommy Salami, to win his fifth Hardcore Title. Lance later lost the Hardcore Title to Grim's new tag team title partner, Pete Corvus, but soon won the title back for the sixth time. Lance's sixth Hardcore title reign lasted 20 days, making Lance the longest reigning GTS Hardcore Champion, beating the previous record of 18 days held by Joe Wolf. Lance lost the Hardcore title again to The Whompis in a Hardcore Scramble match, but later won it back from Kleetus Bailey, but immediately lost it again to Tony Emerald, Lance won his eighth Hardcore Title from Bruiser Bonifer in the same Scramble match, but lost the title to Joe Wolf, at the end of the Scramble, Lance was an 8 time Hardcore Champion, having more reigns than anyone else in GTS, with Joe Wolf having the second most reigns (seven). Weeks Later, after competing in a triple threat match to determine the Numbrt #1 Contender for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, Tommy Salami injured Lance and put him in a coma, to make up for it, Lance's limp body was placed ontop of the reigning Hardcore Champion, Kleetus, extending Lance's record for most Hardcore Title Reigns to 9. Weeks later, in a Hardcore Scramble, Lance lost and won the Hardcore title 2 more times, but at the end of the match, he failed to keep the title, but his record was extended to 11 reigns. At Grimamania, Scaper defeated Grim, Jay Evans, The Mark, Sodapop Smith and Jimmy Controversy in a Food in the Fridge Ladder Match. The next day, Grim cashed in on Lance Scaper's Food in the Fridge briefcase as a revenge for disrespecting Superpop, a match between Grim & Lance Scaper was announced during post Grimamania. On April 16, Scaper was dressed up as The Red Power Ranger as he was involved in the Easter Egg Hunt as he won the right to get a YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship Shot where he was defeated by Grim. On April 24, Scaper was unsuccessful at winning the GTS Championship against Brandon the Bull. On a GTS Vlogs episode on June 7th, it was revealed that Lance was trapped in a Duhopale Cruz, Mexico prison because the guards thought he was an illegal alien because he spoke Spanish although clearly he's not. It was revealed that Tony Emerald was behind Scaper's arrest. The two began a feud and culminated it at Giant Sack of Heat, where Emerald won. He then turned heel, when he aligned with Emerald because they're both unemployed and became fellow traffic enforcers. On August 7, 2017, It was revealed that after Tony Emerald was arrested after shooting Robbie E, he got fired from his job at the parking lot, making Lance the new boss of the parking lot turning face and rejoining DF. He left DF on November 24, 2017 after attacking Jay Evans. He regained the Hardcore Championship at Christmas Chaos on December 24, 2017. He rejoined DF again on December 30, 2017 when he helped Ulfrick Strongclaw in his farewell speech. At Ceast and Desist, he lost to Kurt Bale but regained it seconds later in the snow Then in Mid May 2018 he defeated Pete Corvus to become the GTS United States Champion but then about a week or so later he lost it to Duhop He then won the food in the Fridge contract but lost it to mike Swanson he then won the briefcase back against "Philly" Mike Swanson at GTS SuckaSlam after Swanson defended the GTS Intercontinental title and lost it to The Hollywood Hooligan He then cashed it on on September 7, 2018 cashing in during a match between GTS Champion Jimmy Rave and returning Freddy Flamingo IV and pinned the champion Rave to win the GTS Championship for the 2nd time in his career. On January 2, 2019, Lance Scaper was severely injured after Jimmy Controversy threw a glass table and cut open his jugular vein after a heinous attack by Kurt Bale's Non Yarders group in Grim's old house. The brawl was taken out the back door and out on the patio, Jimmy went too far and threw a glass table at Lance Scaper, thus severing his jugular vein in his neck, he was rushed immediately to the hospital. On January 9th, Lance Scaper announced he will not return to GTS, as soon Grim was going to pick Lance and his family up, Lance was superkicked by Jake Cage in the parking lot, unaware of Jake Cage, a police officer witnessed the attack and started to proceed to go after Jake Cage in his patrol cruiser. During the day, police was looking out for Jake Cage, a hour later, a supposed homecoming for Lance Scaper never happened, but Scaper managed to come back after Bale, Onslaught, and Cage came back to antagonize Grim and his group. Surprisingly, disregarding his wife's pleas, Lance Scaper comes back in a crutch and started to attack Jake Cage. Grim tried to stop Cage, but no avail. Cage threw Scaper around like a piece of meat until Scaper started fighting back, Onslaught later ended the match by attacking Scaper with a chair until Nightmare started fighting back against Onslaught. Jimmy Controversy was later arrested on assault charges until Grim learned it was all a set-up. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * The Weedwacker (Inverted DDT) Signature Moves *swinging neckbreaker *diving headbutt, usually with a hard hat *drop kick *stinger splash *bulldog *diving cross body *snap suplex *eye poke *spinning roundhouse kick Championships and accomplishments * GTS ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) ** GTS Championship (2 times) Longest Reigning Champion (68 days) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (19 times) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) - GTS Hardcore Championship ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2018) - YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship ** Food in the Fridge Winner (2017, 2018) ** GTS United States Championship (1 Time) ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) - YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship Shot^ ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) - Have a match with the next person that finds an egg. ** GTS Tag Team Championship (2 Times) With Tony Chini (1), & Gay Mysterio (1) ^Scaper was dressed up as The Red Power Ranger. * SWF ** SWF Jackson Battle Royal Winner (2018) United Wrestling Coalition * UWC Tag Team Championship (2 times) - Kleetus Bailey (2) Entrance Music Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Male characters Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:Non assholes Category:Protagonists Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Male Characters Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Masked Characters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Beast Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2018) Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion